"Losers Who Lunch" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
17:00 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> -- START -- 17:00 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> *screen flashes over to the beach, where the Screaming Gophers are dancing and having fun as part of the beach party they won last episode* 17:00 * Lindsay| chills out in the hot tub with Trent. 17:00 <+Lindsay|> Woo-hoo! This is the FUNNEST! 17:00 <+Trent|> (H) 17:00 <+Lindsay|> So, Treeeeeentie, how's it with Heather? 17:00 <+Lindsay|> Tell me all the deets! Is she a good kisser? c: 17:01 <+Lindsay|> Oh but, not better than me though right? D: 17:01 <+Trent|> I wouldnt know for both, Lindsay... 17:01 <+Trent|> Either way, I really care about her. 17:01 <+Trent|> I feel like we both have a special... something. A connection, yknow. 17:01 <+Lindsay|> Awww! <3 That is like so cute. 17:01 <+Lindsay|> What about you and Gwen though...? 17:01 <+Trent|> ....I thought Gwen liked Justin? 17:01 <+Lindsay|> She's never liked Justin... 17:02 <+Lindsay|> Gwen's had a totally major crush on you since the first episode. 17:02 <+Lindsay|> *hops out of hot tub* I'm gonna go get more punch, kay? c: 17:02 <+Trent|> :| 17:02 * Heather13 dances with Gwen and Leshawna. 17:02 <+Leshawna|> Alright! 17:02 <@Heather13> Woo-hoo, yeah! Screaming Gophers forever, right, guys? :D 17:02 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: *over the intercom* Listen up, campers! As of right now, all teams are officially dissolved. 17:02 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: *over the intercom* From hereon in, it's EVERY. 17:03 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: *over the intercom* CAMPER. 17:03 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: *over the intercom* FOR. 17:03 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: *over the intercom* THEMSELVES!! 17:03 <+Geoff|> :o 17:03 <+Leshawna|> *stops* 17:03 <+Leshawna|> Wait, what? 17:03 <@Heather13> *clears throat* 17:03 <@Heather13> Okay, well. 17:03 <@Heather13> This has been real and all, but I really need to head back to the cabin to pack. 17:04 <@Heather13> Seeya! 17:04 <+Leshawna|> >.> 17:04 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: *walks over to the Gophers with the Bass trailing behind him* 17:04 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Not so fast, Heather! You still have a challenge today. 17:04 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: And just to add a little more DRAMA to the mix, in honor of the teams merging, get ready for THIS!! :D 17:04 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> *dramatic music starts playing* 17:04 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: :-O 17:04 <+Gwen|> This can't be good... 17:04 <+Leshawna|> Oh what now?! 17:05 <+Beth|> Uh Oh. 17:05 <+Trent|> ....Oh no. 17:05 <+Trent|> This is NOT good. :| 17:05 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: No way, dude... 17:05 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: It can't be... 17:05 <@Heather13> That can't really be HER... 17:05 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: AW CRAP, WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?! 17:05 <@Chef|Katie> K: Hi, guys! Hiiii, hiiii! *approaches on a yacht* 17:06 <+Leshawna|> :o 17:06 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Back by popular audience demand, it's... 17:06 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: KATIE!!! :D 17:06 <+Leshawna|> You mean one of the wonder twins? 17:06 <@Chef|Katie> K: *hops onto dock* Hi, guys! I'm back for round two! 17:06 <+Trent|> Round two? We voted you off. 17:06 <@Chef|Katie> K: And now I'm back, DUH. 17:06 <@Chef|Katie> K: I just miss Sadie so much! But at the same time, more camera time for me, right? ^_^ 17:07 <+Gwen|> Ummmm...... hi Katie? 17:07 <@Chef|Katie> K: HI, GWEN! 17:07 <@Chef|Katie> K: Psyched to see me, right? xD 17:07 <@Heather13> Um, NO, we aren't. >.> 17:07 <@Heather13> She got booted out fair and square! 17:07 <@Heather13> You said that you COULDN'T come back if you were voted off, and now, here she is. 17:07 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: SO? I lied! Big deal. 17:07 <@Chef|Katie> K: Yeah, Heather. He lied. 17:08 <@Chef|Katie> K: Just like you super-totally lied about being in an ALLIANCE with me. :s 17:08 <@Chef|Katie> K: I came back not only to see my friends again, but ALSO to get back at you. :@ 17:08 <@Heather13> :o 17:08 <+Beth|> Good to see you Katie. :) 17:08 <+Lindsay|> Yeah BFF! 17:08 <+Lindsay|> We should totally bunk together again, just like old times! 17:08 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Actually, Lindsay, that won't REALLY work anymore. 17:08 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Thanks to teams merging and our overly-nice, overly-fame-obsessed new, uh... addition... to the game... 17:09 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: ... the remaining Gopher males will move into the Bass cabin, and all the Bass females will move into the Gophers. 17:09 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Katie, since we're low on dudes, you're going to need to bunk with the guys. ._. 17:09 <+Geoff|> Aw, you couldn't bring back a bro instead? 17:09 <+Geoff|> We've only got 3 dudes here! 17:09 <@Chef|Katie> K: I can bunk with you! I L-O-V-E boys! ;) 17:09 <+Geoff|> ... Uhhh... :| 17:09 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: Relatively hot girl bunking with us? Sure, I'm down. 17:09 <+Lindsay|> But what about Courtney? 17:10 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: Pffft. Who cares about her? 17:10 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> (CONF) D: ... please, man, don't tell her I said that. :| 17:10 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> *screen flashes over to the girls' cabin* 17:10 <@Heather13> Beth, Lindsay. 17:10 <@Heather13> Izzy's going to be joining our cabin any second now, and my plan is to make her BFF number four, a.k.a the next member of our trio. 17:10 <+Lindsay|> But if it's four people, isn't that a quadro? 17:10 <+Beth|> You mean a quartet. 17:10 <+Lindsay|> Ohhhh, right! 17:11 <+Lindsay|> What about Katie? Can't she re-join the alliance? 17:11 <@Heather13> Why WOULD she? 17:11 <@Heather13> She's already on our bad side. 17:11 <+Beth|> You mean YOUR bad side... 17:11 <@Heather13> Quit correcting everyone, BETH. 17:11 <@Heather13> We need to make a good impression on Izzy so she doesn't start BONDING with Weird Goth Girl and LESHAWNA over there. Got it? 17:11 <+Beth|> But she's psychotic. :( 17:11 <@Heather13> I'd take her over them... *points to Gwen and Leshawna* ... anyday! 17:12 * Gwen| sits in cabin 17:12 <+Leshawna|> Hey! 17:12 <+Leshawna|> We are right here! And we can hear you. 17:12 <+Leshawna|> >.> 17:12 <@Heather13> Hmph. 17:12 <@Heather13> Can't please everyone. :@ 17:12 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: *prances in* 17:12 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: Hi, guys! How's it hanging? 17:13 <@Heather13> Izzy!! :D 17:13 <@Heather13> How great to see you. c: 17:13 <+Lindsay|> Hey, Isabelle! I love your hair! It's so... twirly and pretty! :D 17:13 <+Beth|> Yeah..... twirly.... and.... pretty? 17:13 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: Hey, Heath! Nice to see you too. 17:13 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: And dumb and dumber. xD 17:13 <+Leshawna|> *laughs* 17:13 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: Haha, juuust kidding! 17:14 <@Heather13> Funny. >.> 17:14 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: So where am I sleeping?? 17:14 <@Heather13> Oh! I have the perfect bed set up for you! *points to Lindsay's* 17:14 <@Heather13> It's right under me, and we can talk about boys... :D 17:14 <@Heather13> And, uh... makeup... if you use any... 17:14 <+Lindsay|> But, wait... that's my bunk. 17:15 <@Heather13> Shut it, LINDSIOT. 17:15 <+Lindsay|> :o 17:15 <@Heather13> She's just kidding, we all kid here on the girls' side! 17:15 <+Gwen|> *mimics throwing up to Leshawna* 17:15 <@Heather13> *rolls eyes* 17:15 <@Heather13> And THIS is Gwen and Leshawna. 17:15 <@Heather13> They're our OTHER bunkmates. 17:16 <@Heather13> But we don't talk to them much, and neither will you. 17:16 <+Leshawna|> She can talk to us if she wants! 17:16 <+Leshawna|> :@ 17:16 <+Gwen|> Apparently, Heather's taken over the cabin, too. 17:16 <+Gwen|> Anything else you'd like full control of? 17:16 <+Gwen|> (CONF) Besides the guy I'VE liked, and our former team, and Izzy. She's really on a roll >.> 17:17 <+Lindsay|> (CONF) Now that Katie's back, I kind of wanna see if we can be BFFs again! Just her, me, and Beth... and... I guess Heather? I don't know, she's been really scary lately! 17:17 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> *screen flashes over to the guys' cabin* 17:17 <@Chef|Katie> K: *prances into the guys' cabin* ^_^ 17:17 <@Chef|Katie> K: (conf) Okay, so, like, I'm sooo excited to be back on Camp Drama, just so I can take that cow Heather down. Me, Sadie, and Eva formed an Anti-Heather club back at Playa Des Losers, the resort we're staying at. Except, every time we're at one of our meetings, Eva always starts setting fire to pictures of her.. that girl has, like, anger management issues. :( 17:18 <+Geoff|> Sooooo. 17:18 <+Geoff|> Uh, Katie. 17:18 <+Geoff|> What's up, dude? 17:18 <+Trent|> Yeah, you seem....happier. :| 17:18 <@Chef|Katie> K: Why wouldn't I be?! 17:18 <@Chef|Katie> K: Another chance at Camp Drama, and this time, I wanna take Heather down! 17:18 <+Trent|> Aw, she was pretty mean to you back in the canoeing challenge. 17:18 <+Geoff|> Guys. We should totally form an alliance, dudes-only or something! 17:18 <+Geoff|> And Katie can join too. :D 17:19 <+Trent|> I don't know if I'd be into that... I'm sort of already voting with Heather. 17:19 <@Chef|Katie> K: I would. Let's take Heather DOWN. ^_^ 17:19 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: Sure. Anything to get me to the finals. 17:19 <+Geoff|> Sweet. 17:19 <@Chef|Katie> K: *hugs Geoff passionately* This is, like, the best idea ever! :D 17:19 <+Trent|> :| 17:19 <@Chef|Katie> K: We're gonna be, like, best friends, just like me and Sadie! 17:19 <@Chef|Katie> K: Right, guys? 17:20 <+Trent|> ....Sure. :| 17:20 <@Chef|Katie> K: Geeeoofffy-kins? You made up your mind? *flutters eyes at him* 17:20 <+Geoff|> *gulps* 17:20 <+Geoff|> Whoops, uh, got to go! 17:20 <+Geoff|> *runs out of cabin* 17:20 <+Geoff|> (CONF) So, uh, there's Lindsay... and then there's... Katie. Man, I don't know, she's never been this touchy before and stuff... if she likes me, what do I do? I've had this connection with Linds for forever, but she doesn't want anything to do with me. *sigh* 17:20 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Attention, future jail birds. Report to the main lodge for your next challenge, pronto! 17:20 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: It's gonna be SICK! 17:21 <+Gwen|> Sick..? 17:21 <+Leshawna|> That doesn't sound too good :s 17:21 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: Come on, guys, let's go! 17:21 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: WOO! *cartwheels out of cabin* 17:21 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> *screen flashes over to the main lodge* 17:21 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Congratulations to the remaining ten campers for reaching the halfway point in the competition. You will all be on the jury for the final episode. 17:21 <+Geoff|> Awww, sweet! Sounds awesome, dude! 17:21 <+Gwen|> Too bad some of us didn't actually make here by ourselves >.> @Katie 17:21 <@Chef|Katie> >-> @Gwen 17:22 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Hopefully, you'll all continue to survive on this island... that is, IF you don't get voted off after THIS extreme puke-a-thon challenge! 17:22 <+Trent|> Puke-a-what? :| 17:22 <+Lindsay|> *stares at the dish in front of her, wondering what's under the lid* :o 17:22 <+Geoff|> Ooooh, I can eat ANYTHING, dude! 17:22 <+Geoff|> I even conquered my fear of sushi in the phobia challenge. 17:22 <+Geoff|> I got this in the bag. :D 17:22 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Today, you'll be served a six-course meal. But this isn't Chef's regular food you'll be eating. 17:22 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Nope, it's a hundred thousand times MORE DISGUSTING. After every meal, two of you will be eliminated, either from puking or being the last to scarf down your goods. 17:23 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: The final course will be a dish grosser than ANY OTHER! 17:23 <@Chef|Katie> K: But... puking? Ew! 17:23 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Don't worry, Katie; it's all just spoiled leftovers from the cooking challenge. ;) 17:23 <+Lindsay|> You mean DJ's failed recipes? Oh no! 17:23 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: The winner of today's challenge will win a luxurious mobile shower, to wash all that vomit off their clothes. 17:23 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: But first? Dish uno... a club sandwich, prepared by the Screaming Gophers as part of their entrée... 17:23 <+Leshawna|> That doesnt sound to bad. 17:24 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: Child's play is what it is. xD 17:24 <@Chef|Katie> Chef: *begins walking around, taking the lids off every camper's dish* 17:24 <+Gwen|> Really, because... 17:24 <+Gwen|> I'd rather not eat anything prepared by the Screaming Gophers... 17:24 <+Gwen|> We tanked that challenge, remember? 17:24 <+Lindsay|> And we made it... *gulp* ... weeks ago! 17:24 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: This club sandwich is no different from when you first prepared it... except with a few additions, including dead cockroach, rat tail, and a bit of hair lice from the interns. 17:24 <+Geoff|> :o 17:25 <@Heather13> If you think I'm eating this slop, you're crazy. 17:25 <@Heather13> I could, like, gain an extra POUND. That is SO not attractive. 17:25 <@Heather13> Here. *pushes plate over to Lindsay* 17:25 <+Lindsay|> Um, does this have carbs? D: 17:25 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: First one to finish wins. Last two to finish, or the first two to hurl, ARE OUT!! 17:25 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Annnd... *takes out air horn and pushes it* ... GO! 17:25 <+Geoff|> *eats club sandwich* 17:25 <+Geoff|> Awww, gross! *pukes in mouth* 17:26 <+Beth|> Ewww. :'( 17:26 <+Beth|> *Eats Sandwich sadly* 17:26 <+Lindsay|> *gulps, looks at Heather* 17:26 <@Heather13> What are you waiting for?! 17:26 <@Heather13> EAT IT. NOW. :@ 17:26 <+Lindsay|> *eats it reluctantly* :'( 17:26 <+Trent|> *eats club sandwich* 17:26 <+Leshawna|> *bites into it* 17:27 <+Leshawna|> ugh, yuck. 17:27 <+Leshawna|> You okay there crazy girl? @Izzy 17:27 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: I ate out of a dumpster once! 17:27 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: I can manage! 17:27 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: *chows down* 17:27 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Annnd, with that, Lindsay has been eliminated! 17:27 <+Lindsay|> :o 17:27 <+Lindsay|> Me? Why? 17:28 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: You ate Heather's food... not your own. >.> 17:28 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Therefore, you're gone. Beth, you too. 17:28 <+Beth|> Why?! 17:28 <+Beth|> What did I do?! 17:28 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: I just don't really like you that much. Heh-heh. xD 17:28 <@Heather13> Too bad, so sad. @Lindsay 17:28 <@Heather13> You're still eating my slop, though. 17:28 <+Leshawna|> Heather should be eliminated for not eating >.> 17:29 <+Leshawna|> That's gotta be illegal! 17:29 <@Heather13> No, that HAIR's gotta be illegal. Loser. 17:29 <+Leshawna|> :@ 17:29 <+Lindsay|> Do I HAVE to, Heather? 17:29 <+Lindsay|> Why don't you use that challenge withdrawal thingy you won in the animal challenge? c: 17:29 <@Heather13> Because I'm not wasting my precious immunity pass so YOU can get a break. 17:29 <@Heather13> You're eating. Now scarf. 17:29 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: I bet you're all wondering what course two is. 17:30 <@Chef|Katie> Chef: *hands out dishes to everyone* 17:30 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Iiit's tortellini! With kitchen grease, skin flakes, and toenail clippings! Wonder how those got in there... *snickers, stuffs scissors in pocket* 17:30 <+Geoff|> Aw, I love Italian! :D 17:30 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Well, then. BON APPÉTIT! 17:30 <+Geoff|> *picks up bowl of tortellini and scarfs it down* 17:30 <+Geoff|> :D 17:30 <+Trent|> Awww, gross @Geoff.....*barfs before even trying to eat it* :'( 17:30 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: *chews happily* 17:31 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: Mmm, you guys gotta try this! It's sweet and salty at the same time! 17:31 <@Chef|Katie> K: *shoves a tortellini in her mouth* :s Yuck! 17:31 <@Chef|Katie> K: *barfs all over Trent* 17:31 <+Lindsay|> *tries to swallow food, throws up food on Heather* 17:31 <@Heather13> UGH. 17:31 <@Heather13> Lindsay, you are a TOTAL- *throws up* 17:31 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Okay, since Lindsay ate Heather's food and then threw up, Heather is now out of the challenge. 17:31 <+Leshawna|> Yes! :D 17:32 <@Heather13> ... >.> @Leshawna 17:32 <+Trent|> :| @Leshawna 17:32 <+Leshawna|> Sorry :| 17:32 <+Trent|> *holds on to stomach* I dont feel so good.... 17:32 <+Gwen|> You okay, Trent? 17:32 <+Trent|> I... I 17:32 * Trent| throws up 17:32 <+Gwen|> Yuck. :| 17:32 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: And, with that, Trent and Katie have also been eliminated. 17:33 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Only five remain, and you've made it through two of our six courses. Next up, a cheeseburger, with sweat, dandruff, and... HOT SAUCE! 17:33 <+Gwen|> Hot sauce? :s 17:33 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: Spicy? 17:33 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: Si, si! 17:33 <@Chef|Katie> Chef: *hands out dishes to everyone* 17:33 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: *grabs burger and shoves the burger down her throat* 17:33 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: Mmm, this doesn't taste like the meat we used! 17:33 <+Beth|> *eats* Yeah, this is really chewy. 17:34 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: *snickers* That's because we replaced your old meat with a little something special... 17:34 <@Chef|Katie> Chef: It's beef testicles! BON APPÉTIT. ;) 17:34 <+Gwen|> *taks bite* WHAT? 17:34 <+Geoff|> *spits food out* Testicles?! 17:34 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: *takes a bite* 17:34 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: Not half bad. :| 17:34 * Leshawna| takes a bite, gets up and pukes all on Katie 17:34 <@Chef|Katie> K: Ewwwwww! :'( 17:34 <+Leshawna|> Ooohhh sorry girl.... 17:35 <+Leshawna|> I think I'm guna be sick :( 17:35 * Leshawna| faints 17:35 <@Heather13> :o 17:35 <@Heather13> Chris, she fainted! :D *points to Leshawna* 17:35 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: *shrugs* Guess she's out. So, we're down to four. 17:35 <@Heather13> HA. Take THAT! 17:35 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: This is getting INTENSE. Now, anyone up for some mashed potatoes? 17:35 <@Chef|Katie> Chef: *hands out dishes to everyone* 17:36 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: That's not mustard you see in there, it's mushed-up bee. We had a slight vermin problem. 17:36 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Oh, and watch out for the leg hair and drool. *snickers* 17:36 <+Gwen|> Leg hair.... and... DROOL? 17:36 <+Geoff|> Aw, it's not so bad, Gwen! 17:36 <+Geoff|> I looove mashed potatoes! 17:36 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: Yeah, and bees are composed of sap, right? 17:36 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: I can dig! 17:36 <+Geoff|> :D 17:37 <+Geoff|> *shovels the mashed potatoes down throat* 17:37 <+Gwen|> *takes bite* I.... can't take anymore... *vomits next to Heather* 17:37 <@Heather13> AHHHHHHHH! 17:37 * Heather13 runs out of the main lodge. 17:37 <+Gwen|> :( 17:37 <+Geoff|> *pats Gwen on the back softly* 17:37 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: *scoops the mashed taters down her mouth* 17:37 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: And Gwen has been eliminated! 17:38 <+Geoff|> Yeahhhh! 17:38 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: Cool! Sorry, Gwen. 17:38 <+Gwen|> What ever. -.- 17:38 * Heather13 walks back in frustratedly and sits beside Beth. 17:38 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Three left, but only two more courses. Who will be eliminated next? 17:38 <@Chef|Katie> Chef: *hands out dishes to everyone* 17:38 <+Beth|> I'm betting on Duncan. 17:38 <+Beth|> @Heather 17:38 <@Heather13> I don't care. <.< 17:39 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: It's cooked pumpkin... with spoiled milk, human tears, and muck from the kitchen ceiling! 17:39 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Enjoy. :D 17:39 <+Geoff|> *eats the pumpkin* 17:39 <+Geoff|> *burps* 17:39 <+Geoff|> I dunno Chris. 17:39 <+Geoff|> I'm starting to feel kinda full. 17:39 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Heh-heh. 17:40 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Good thing you ate it before I announced the secret ingredient... GRASSHOPPER! 17:40 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: ... 17:40 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: *vomits* 17:40 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. 17:40 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: *bursts through the window* 17:40 <+Geoff|> Awesome. xD 17:40 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: *swallows pumpkin substance* 17:40 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: *tear runs down face* 17:40 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: And with that, we're down to Duncan and Geoff! :D 17:41 <+Geoff|> *high-fives Duncan* 17:41 <+Geoff|> :D 17:41 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: Good luck, bro. 17:41 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: May the best man win. 17:41 <+Geoff|> AWESOME! 17:41 <+Geoff|> :D 17:41 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Final two... who's gonna win? 17:41 <@Chef|Katie> K: Go, Duncan! 17:42 <+Lindsay|> YAY Geoff!!! :D 17:42 <+Trent|> Yeah! 17:42 <+Beth|> You can do it Geoff! 17:42 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: The suspense is KILLING me here... for the final dish, it's caramelized banana with... EVERYTHING you've just eaten! 17:42 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: That's right - this banana features dead cockroach, rat tail, hair lice, kitchen grease, skin flakes, toenail clippings, sweat, dandruff, hot sauce, beef cojones, mushed-up bee, leg hair, drool, spoiled milk, human tears, kitchen muck, annnd GRASSHOPPER! 17:42 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: ENJOY. ^_^ 17:42 <+Geoff|> *finishes the banana* 17:42 <+Geoff|> *licks lips* 17:43 <+Geoff|> De-lish! 17:43 <+Geoff|> ... 17:43 <+Geoff|> *stomach rumbles* 17:43 <+Geoff|> :| 17:43 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: :| 17:43 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: No way, man! 17:43 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: I'm not doing this! :@ 17:43 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: I-- *stomach rumbles* Whoa. :| 17:43 <+Geoff|> ... *pukes* 17:44 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: *pukes* 17:44 <+Beth|> *Vomits by Heather* 17:44 <@Heather13> Ewww. :@ 17:44 <@Heather13> Take it outside, GEEK! 17:44 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: And the winner of the challenge is... 17:44 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: ... GEOFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:44 <+Geoff|> Woooooo! 17:44 <+Geoff|> :D 17:45 <+Trent|> Great job man! 17:45 <+Gwen|> Nice! *high fives Geoff* 17:45 <@Chef|Katie> K: Oh, yay! 17:45 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Congratulations to our challenge winner, Geoff, who has won invincibility and is now immune from any votes cast against him. 17:45 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Geoff, in addition to winning immunity, your shower awaits. Make sure to wash off all that barf, dude. :3 17:45 <+Geoff|> Cool. :D 17:45 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: The rest of you are NOT safe from tonight's vote. So, you'll need to vote someone off and hope you don't get the boot instead. Campfire ceremony's in one hour. 17:45 <@Chef|Katie> K: *glares at Heather* 17:45 <@Heather13> What? @Katie 17:45 <@Chef|Katie> K: Oh, nothing. Just that I know who's going home tonight. 17:46 <@Chef|Katie> K: Y-O-U. 17:46 <@Heather13> :o 17:46 <@Chef|Katie> K: (conf) I have been waiting for a whole season to boot Heather off this show! She's got my vote, Geoff's, AND Duncan's... now, all we need are Leshawna and Gwen's. And when she goes, I'LL have all the camera time! *giggles* 17:46 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> -- GIRLS' CABIN -- 17:46 <+Leshawna|> *stomach growls* 17:46 * Heather13 sits on bottom bunk with Lindsay. 17:47 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: Oooh, guys! 17:47 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: I've picked who I wanna be bunking with. 17:47 <@Heather13> Good. 17:47 <+Gwen|> Good. 17:47 <@Heather13> And I just want to remind you, if you ARE choosing Weird Goth Girl and Puke-a-hontas over there, you are NOT allowed to speak to us anymore. 17:47 <@Heather13> Right, girls? 17:47 <+Lindsay|> Totally. :@ 17:47 <+Beth|> Yeah! 17:47 <+Leshawna|> Chooose wisley girl 17:48 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: I choose Gwen and Leshawna! Cause, let's face it, I don't really like the rest of you guys! *crazy cackle* 17:48 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: *hops over to them* Anyway, this'll be sooo fun! I can braid your hair and talk about conspiracy theories... 17:48 <@Heather13> What?! :@ 17:48 <@Heather13> You're choosing THEM over us? 17:48 <+Lindsay|> ... D: BUT... 17:48 * Heather13 scoffs. 17:48 <@Heather13> Whatever. 17:49 <+Beth|> YEAH, whatever. 17:49 <+Beth|> We don't want you in our crew anyway. :@ 17:49 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: D'OKAY. 17:49 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: *jumps into Leshawna's arms* 17:49 <+Leshawna|> Ooh welcome to the right side girl! 17:49 <+Leshawna|> Yoou made the best possible choice 17:49 <+Leshawna|> ;) 17:49 <@Heather13> *glares at Izzy* 17:49 <+Lindsay|> (CONF) So there goes our voting majority! With Izzy on their side, that means the girls' cabin is like, totally divided. Poor Heather. :( 17:49 <@Chef|Katie> K: (conf) Heather is SO going down, eeeeeee! Izzy's with us now, which makes a majority, and she'll get voted off the island, leaving ME as the main star of Camp Drama... I mean, me and SADIE, that's what I meant to say. *awkward chuckle* :| 17:50 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> -- BONFIRE CEREMONY -- 17:50 * Gwen| sits near Leshawna and Izzy 17:50 <@Chef|Katie> K: *pulls Geoff and Trent close, glares at Beth* :D 17:50 <+Beth|> *Sticks tongue out at Katie* 17:50 <@Heather13> Bye, Katie. Sorry your visit was so short. <.< 17:50 <@Chef|Katie> K: Oh, I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon. :@ 17:50 * Heather13 rolls eyes. 17:50 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: You've all cast your votes and made your decisions. 17:51 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: The camper going home tonight will not receive a marshmallow, and must immediately walk down the Dock of Shame, to the Boat of Losers, and leave Camp Drama... for GOOD. 17:51 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Marshmallows go to Geoff! 17:51 <+Geoff|> :D 17:51 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Duncan, Gwen. ;) 17:51 * Gwen| catches her marshmallow and smiles at Duncan 17:51 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: ... IZZY! 17:51 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: *catches marshmallow* 17:51 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Leshawna and Beth. 17:52 <+Beth|> :D 17:52 <+Lindsay|> Woo! 17:52 <+Leshawna|> Yeah girl! 17:52 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Welp, we're down to two! 17:52 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Heather and Katie, you know how this works. 17:52 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Only one marshmallow left on my plate. 17:52 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: If you don't get the marshmallow, it's no entry. 17:52 * Heather13 smirks at Katie. 17:53 <@Chef|Katie> K: :@ 17:53 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: With a 6-4 vote, the final marshmallow of the evening goes to... 17:53 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: ...... 17:53 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: ......... 17:53 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: ............ 17:53 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: ............... 17:53 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: HEATHER!!! 17:53 * Heather13 catches marshmallow. 17:54 <@Heather13> Bye, Katie. 17:54 <@Chef|Katie> K: :o 17:54 <@Chef|Katie> K: Wait... you guys voted me off? :( 17:54 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Sadie, it's time to go. 17:54 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: I mean, Katie. 17:54 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Whatever, it doesn't really make a difference. 17:54 <@Chef|Katie> K: But I thought we were all BFFs!! What about my screentime?!? >.> 17:55 <+Lindsay|> Sorry, Katie. 17:55 <+Leshawna|> Seeya girl. 17:55 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: (CONF): Man, I want to see Heather gone as much as the next person, but Katie? She may be semi-hot, but she's FULLY annoying. Had to switch sides. 17:55 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: (CONF): Yeaaaahhhh, I changed my vote to Katie. What can I say? Heather's good at persuasion! And by persuasion, I mean she threatened me. :| 17:55 <+Lindsay|> (CONF) I basically had to vote poor Kate off, but she was totally flirting with Geoff. He is MY GUY, not hers, and being a boyfriend stealer is like a thousand times worse than being mean like Heather! *covers mouth* I mean, don't tell her I said that! 17:55 <@Chef|Katie> K: Oh, well, WHATEVER. 17:55 <@Chef|Katie> K: I was totally rooting for Geoff and Lindsay, anyway. 17:56 <@Chef|Katie> K: Good luck, you two! See you NEVER, HEATHER. 17:56 <+Geoff|> Aw, man... 17:56 <+Geoff|> Sorry, Katie. I voted her off, not you. 17:56 <@Heather13> What?! 17:56 <@Heather13> YOU voted for ME? 17:56 <+Geoff|> Uhhhh... 17:56 <+Geoff|> Well, yeah... 17:57 <+Geoff|> I mean, no? 17:57 <+Geoff|> :|" 17:57 <@Heather13> *growls* 17:57 <+Gwen|> (CONF) Why can't Heather just get voted out? As if spending this much time with her isn't torture enough >.> 17:58 <+Geoff|> (CONF) Ohhh, she's gonna be maaad. xD 17:58 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> *screen flashes over to the Dock of Shame* 17:58 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: And that wraps up another episode of Camp Drama! 17:58 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Katie, joined and left within seconds, and Heather, still somehow getting saved from elimination for the umpteenth time. 17:59 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Who will be the next camper voted off Camp Drama? And which one of these nine teenagers will win the hundred thousand dollars? 17:59 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Find out next episode, right here, this channel on... 17:59 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: CAMP! DRAMA!!! 18:00 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> -- END -- L L L